


filthy animal

by lucasshem



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom Michael, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Top Michael, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasshem/pseuds/lucasshem
Summary: ashton and michael fuck the living shit out of each other.





	filthy animal

"Mate what the fuck?! Grow up!" Michael screamed, spit flying out of his mouth. 

"What do you mean 'grow up?' You're clearly the one who needs to grow the fuck up. I'm not the one in the wrong here, you are." Ashton countered, harshly shoving Michael backwards.

Michael quickly caught his balance, giving Ashton a shove of his own. Ashton obviously didn't like this, as he wrapped his hand around the younger male's throat, roughly shoving him against the wall. Michael lets out a choked gasp, but swiftly regains himself by smirking up at the brunette.

"At least they like me better." Michael smirks, 'they' being a reference to their two subs, Calum and Luke.

"Get real," Ashton snorts. "Why would they prefer your pasty ass self over me? I don't see the logic behind that."

"Oh, but on the contrary, they're always telling me how much better I am than you, and in more ways than one." Michael taunts, knowing he's got Ashton by the balls.

"You're lying." Ashton weakly retaliates, gripping harder at Michael's neck.

"Why would I lie? They're always praising me for how I deep I go, how rough yet gentle I am. How I always satisfy their needs. Compared to you, I'm an animal in bed, but that seems to be what they want. They don't want some softy who focuses more on not hurting them rather than giving them what they want. Guess their daddy isn't so much of a daddy after all," Michael ridicules. "I can prove it too."

"Prove what? That you're not afraid to hurt someone during sex? That's not something to pride yourself over." Ashton retorts, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

"No, but being able to pleasure someone in ways they themselves can't do alone sure is." Michael chokes out as Ashton's grip has significantly tightened at his words.

"You want pleasure? I'll give you pleasure." Ashton snarls, pulling Michael off the wall only to pin him onto the floor.

Michael thrashes underneath Ashton's hold, not entirely keen on finding out what he means. His attempts are futile as the older male effortlessly straddles his waist. Michael reaches up to scratch harshly at Ashton's neck, managing to leave marks before Ashton grabs his hands and pins them above his head.

"What's my name?" Ashton asks, biting roughly at Michael's neck. The younger male stays quiet, refusing to answer, which only infuriates the older dominate more.

"I said," Ashton starts, transferring both of Michael's hands into the grip of one of his own. The brunette uses his free hand to once again grip Michael's neck, this time to the point where he's slightly cutting of the boy's oxygen. "What's my name, slut?"

"A-Ashton." Michael gasps out, glaring up at the man on top of him.

"Wrong choice," Ashton smirks wickedly, tightening his grip on Michael's neck even more.

"I'll have you screaming my name by the end of the night, don't you worry princess." Ashton whispers in Michael's ear before finally releasing his hold on the boy's neck, allowing him to breathe.

The freedom doesn't last long, though, because as soon as Michael opens his mouth, Ashton roughly shoves three fingers inside. The younger dominate chokes slightly, struggling against Ashton's hold before he instinctively bites his fingers.

"Ow, you fucking bitch!" Ashton glares as he immediately pulls his fingers out of Michael's mouth. "Guess you won't be getting prep tonight then, you fucking asshole."

"P-please, no!" Michael begs, eyes widening at Ashton's words. He's never had anything up his ass before, and he'd rather not start with someone going in dry. Though, he can't say he's not turned on by the thought of Ashton dominating him, fucking his tight little ass until he's seeing stars.

"Why should I take mercy on you, hmm?" Ashton teases, trailing his hand down Michael's chest. "Only good boys get what they want." Ashton whispers, roughly cupping Michael through his jeans.

"I-I can be good, I promise." Michael whimpers, looking up at Ashton with pleading eyes. As much as it pains him to let Ashton get his way, he knows he'll be rewarded in the end. Plus, he finds Ashton's actions incredibly hot. All the more reason to keep egging him on.

"Hmm, I don't know if I believe you. Why should I?" Ashton questions, slowly beginning to palm the boy underneath him.

"Let me prove it," Michael moans as Ashton adds more pressure on his already aching cock. He looks up at Ashton from behind his eyelashes, whispering out his next few words. "Let me take care of you, daddy."

"Well would you look at that," Ashton smirks, trying to hide how his cock significantly hardened at Michael's words. "All it took was a few petty squeezes for you to submit to me."

Ashton releases Michael's hands only to pull him onto his knees by his hair, causing Michael to let out a pretty whine. Michael's eager hands reach up to undo Ashton's jeans, causing the brunette to pull Michael's head back.

"Did I say you could touch me, slut?" Ashton spits, pulling Michael further up so he's standing. He pulls the boy into a bruising kiss, roughly shoving his tongue in the younger's mouth. Michael tries to fight for dominance in the kiss, and it's a close battle, but Ashton ultimately wins. The brunette pulls back slightly only to harshly nip and pull at Michael's lower lip, eliciting another pretty whine from the boy.

"Strip." Ashton commands, pulling away from Michael completely. Michael ignores this command, though, opting instead to just stare defyingly at the older male. He decides that Ashton has been in charge for too long, and he needs to relearn his place.

"Are you that incompetent that you can't follow a simple command?" Ashton asks rhetorically, crossing his arms as he glares at the boy expectantly. "How pathetic."

Michael calmly takes off his shirt, making Ashton relax slightly. But then Michael is suddenly shoving Ashton into the wall much like he had done to him earlier, taking him by surprise. Ashton struggles in Michael's hold, and almost manages to break free, but Michael manages to pin his hands above his head successfully taking control.

"Who's the pathetic one now?" Michael taunts, vehemently grinding on Ashton's ass. The older male stays quiet, trying to calm himself as Michael bites a prominent vein in his neck. He struggles to keep his moans in, though, when Michael runs a hand underneath his shirt, hotly roaming across his chest, teasingly pulling at his nipples. 

Unhappy with the lack of a response, Michael copies Ashton's actions from just a few minutes ago and forces Ashton onto his knees. Michael makes his way in front of Ashton, smirking down at the boy smugly whilst Ashton just glares up at him.

"Be a babe and undo my jeans." Michael demands, sending Ashton a sickeningly sweet smile. The younger dominant tightens his grip on Ashton's hair, making the boy wince. Seeing no current way out of this, Ashton complies and pulls down his jeans along with his underwear.

Once Michael's aching cock is finally free, the blonde pushes the head of his cock against Ashton's lips, degradingly smearing his pre cum on them. Michael tightens his grip on Ashton's hair once again, pulling his head back and pushing his head harder against the boy's closed lips, making them part. Michael wastes no time in shoving his cock all the way down Ashton's throat. He holds the position for a few seconds, reveling in the way Ashton gags around him, his throat becoming even more constricting. He reluctantly pulls away, allowing Ashton to catch his breath.

"Fucking dick." Ashton says in between gasps for air, glaring up at the smug looking dominate, wiping his mouth in distaste. Michael decides to ignore the comment, though, as he pulls Ashton's head back and once again aligns his cock with the brunette's mouth.

"The only time you have to prep yourself is now, so you better get to it," Michael warns before shoving his cock in Ashton's mouth once again. Ashton doesn't move, just glares up at Michael as he relentlessly fucks into his mouth. "Don't think I won't hesitate to go in dry," Michael grunts, slightly speeding up his hips. "I'm a fucking animal, remember?"

Ashton finally reacts to Michael, choosing to reach one of his long arms up to once again shove three fingers into Michael's mouth; half to shut him up, half to slick up his fingers. Michael glares down at the boy, giving a particularly deep thrust before complying and sucking on Ashton's fingers.

When Michael feels Ashton's fingers are wet enough, he hastily spits them out, maintaining eye contact with Ashton as he slips his hand into his pants, hesitantly bringing his fingers down to his ass. Much like Michael, he's never had something up his ass before, and he never really planned to, though, he has thought about it. The older male teasingly circles his hole out of habit before curiously pushing the first digit in, groans getting lost on Michael's cock as a dull ache spreads across his lower back. Being the pioneer he is, it doesn't take long for Ashton to add a second finger, wanting to quickly get used to the painful stretch as he knows he doesn't have long before Michael will be done using his mouth. He swirls and bends his fingers, thrusting them in and out as he begins to lightly bounce on them. Sensing Michael is close, Ashton quickly adds a third finger, trying his best to remain stoic as the dull ache only worsens. He groans once again, but it's no use as it just gets lost in the back of his throat due to Michael's relentless pounding.

As predicted, Michael soon pulls away when he feels his abdomen tighten, moaning at how slutty and utterly abused Ashton looks. Michael can't help but bite his lip as he watches Ashton frantically bounce on his fingers, desperate to get himself prepared for Michael's cock, even though he knows he's nowhere near ready, but Michael surely won't take pity on him.

"Look at you," Michael teases, rubbing thumb across Ashton's puffy lower lip, causing Ashton to whine. "Fingering yourself like your life depends on it. Who knew daddy would turn out to be such a cockslut."

Michael pulls a broken Ashton up onto his feet, making the boy whine filthily as his fingers slip out of his ass.

"Hands and knees on the bed," Michael commands, but as one last act of defiance, Ashton doesn't move. Instead, he opts for dauntingly staring at the younger male as if he wasn't just given an order. As a dominant himself, Ashton knows this will only infuriate Michael, but he's not willing to submit so easily. So when Michael forcefully turns him around and shoves him onto the bed, he's not at all surprised. Of course, Ashton tries to fight for dominance, but he gets no chance to as Michael easily climbs on top of him and pins his hands down.

"You're not the one in charge anymore, slut," Michael hisses, lifting Ashton's hips up as he expertly manages to pull down Ashton's pants and underwear to his mid thigh with only one hand. He then wastes absolutely no time in mercilessly striking Ashton's rather impressive ass, painting the tan skin red. "So next time I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions asked. Got it, bitch?"

"Yes sir." Ashton chokes out brokenly, giving into Michael completely as he realizes there's no backing out now.

"Good boy," Michael praises, stroking Ashton's hand print covered ass softly as he releases his hands. Ashton doesn't dare move as Michael's touch disappears in favor of grabbing the lube from the bedside table. As rough and careless as he may seem, Michael still wants this to be at least a semi enjoyable experience for Ashton as he knows this is his first time bottoming. "I hope you prepped yourself well enough," Michael comments, even though both he and Ashton know he didn't under the pressure of the situation.

Still wanting to hold even more dominance over the older male, Michael presses Ashton's face into the mattress. Everything is quiet except for both boy's rugged breathing. Neither of them thought it would get this far, but here they are. Ashton stays painstakingly still as he waits for Michael to begin, whilst Michael is on his knees behind the boy, hesitating slightly as his hand stills on slicking up his cock. He soon shakes off his thoughts, though, going ahead and pressing the head of his cock against Ashton's entrance.

Michael goes ahead and pushes his cock in just a little bit, groaning at how incredibly tight Ashton already is. He slowly pushes more of himself in, making Ashton whine at the large stretch. Soon, Michael has bottomed out and Ashton is close to crying because yeah, he definitely didn't prep himself enough, but maybe he secretly loves the pain.

Suddenly, Michael is pulling out and then slamming back into him with such velocity that Ashton feels as if he's being ripped in two. Michael keeps thrusting, going harder each time, with Ashton's moans and whines only fueling him to go even further.

"F-fuck Mikey!" Ashton cries out after a particularly deep thrust. As Michael gets rougher, Ashton can't help but find himself loving being fucked even more, even going as far as to fuck himself back onto Michael in time with his thrusts.

"Yeah, you like that Ash?" Michael groans, angling his hips a bit making Ashton let out a series of pornographic moans, and—yeah, Ashton's a blubbering mess, but Michael knows he loves it.

Michael presses Ashton's head even further into the mattress, jack rabbiting his hips as he draws closer to his release. He knows he's found Ashton's prostrate when the boy chokes on his own spit trying to get his moans out.

"C-close, 'm close," Ashton splutters out, the pleasure he's receiving making his head spin to the point where he can't think of anything else besides his release. He stupidly reaches for his leaking cock, only for his arm to be twisted around his back.

"You're going to cum untouched," Michael states, pressing Ashton's arm further into his back as he continues to pound into the older male. "You remember the rules, don't you? Set them up yourself."

Ashton doesn't reply to Michael as he's much to wrecked to even think straight. This causes Michael to smirk, thrusting even faster as arrogance fills his body.

"Too fucked out to give me a proper answer, hmm?" Michael asks smugly. "Told you I'm an animal."

"A filthy. Fucking. Animal." Michael growls as he releases his load into Ashton, reiterating every word with a deep thrust to help milk out his orgasm. The sudden inflow of extra warmth in Ashton's ass causes him to cum as well, moaning sloppily as hot, white ropes of his semen get all over his shirt and the bed. Ashton doesn't know why Michael cumming in his ass was the last step he needed for reaching his own orgasm, but he does know that he is absolutely living for it.

Exhausted, Michael pulls out, allowing his spunk to messily spill out, getting all over Ashton's thighs and jeans, but neither of them mind. The blonde goes to lay beside an utterly wrecked Ashton, taking a mental picture of the sight as he knows this will most likely never happen again. 

Neither of the boys say anything as they lay there, simply reveling in how physically and mentally tired they both are. That is, until Ashton lifts himself up, ignoring his body screaming at him to just lay back down. Michael can't help but feel completely confused as Ashton climbs on top of him.

"What're you doing?" Michael asks, but Ashton says nothing as he stares down at the younger boy, collecting his thoughts. "Listen, if you want a second round, you're going to have to wait a bit."

Michael's words once again spark Ashton's anger from before, and it quickly begins to fill his body at an uncontrollable rate. If he knows one thing for sure, it's that he's not about to let this pasty ass, arrogant son of a bitch win.

"Don't think that just because you fucked me first, that you automatically win," Ashton finally speaks, shoulders heaving with complete and utter anger. "I still haven't forgotten how much of a bad boy you were earlier, ignoring daddy's commands, thinking you'd make a better daddy instead."

"Ash—" Michael starts, but is cut off by Ashton impetuously gripping his hair, pulling him up so they're eye to eye.

"It's daddy to you," Ashton whispers menacingly, letting the anger take him over completely as his eyes significantly darken. "And believe me when I say you're going to regret ever going against my wishes."

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't my best, but part two is in the works ;-)


End file.
